Distrito Arena
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: Trece años después de vencer al Capitolio, todos los Distritos se unieron y viven en paz. Pero rebeldes, vuelven a amenazar la armonía de Nuevo Panem. ¡Descubre como continúan los Juegos del Hambre!


Habían pasado trece años desde la rebelión contra el Capitolio, desde que los Distritos vencimos y nos unimos en un solo país. Lo que fue la ciudad blanca del Capitolio ahora no son más que ruinas que a veces son visitadas por los más curiosos. Algunos habitantes se unieron a los Distritos y todos viven en paz, juntos. Otros simplemente desaparecieron, quizá por las represalias, quizá por miedo.

Para que todo fuera posible, se perdieron varias vidas. Finnick que murió enfrentándose a una horda de Agentes de la Paz, tridente en mano. Dos amigos del Distrito 3, que conocían muy bien a Majara y a Voltios, varios heridos, entre ellos Gale quien insistía en llevar el peso de uno de los grupos de ataque más grandes y por último la mayor pérdida de todas: Haymitch. Él fue el que dio el toque de gracia, el que sentenció por fin que el yugo del Capitolio no nos ahogaría más. Él, mató al presidente Snow.

Todos nuestros miedos terminaron. Se acabó el hambre, se acabaron las penurias, las torturas o las muertes. Y se acabaron los Juegos del Hambre. Vivíamos en paz por fin.

—¿Lista?—pregunta Peeta en el umbral de la puerta.

Sonrío mientras termino de ponerme el pendiente que me faltaba y le beso en la mejilla en cuanto le alcanzo. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Ahora Peeta era el líder de Nuevo Panem y se había convertido en mi esposo. En mi esposo de verdad. Teníamos dos niños, Izelle de cuatro años y Sak de doce, edad que cumplía hoy mismo.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras escondo el regalo de Sak detrás de mi espalda. Parece increíble que mis miedos no se hayan cumplido por una vez, mis hijos no tendrían que pasar por La Cosecha nunca, ni enfrentarse por tanto a unos Juegos del Hambre, y Sak, ya tendría la edad para hacerlo. Sonrío para mí, aún decidida a mantener el juramento que le hice jurar también a Peeta: Nunca les diríamos a nuestros hijos que los Juegos del Hambre existieron alguna vez.

En el salón estaban mi madre, los padres de Peeta, Prim, a su lado Gale sosteniéndose en un bastón por culpa de su herida en la pierna y los niños. Todos alrededor de una mesa que tenía un gran pastel de cumpleaños encima. Sonreí a todos y cada uno cuando los tuve cerca. Ese fue siempre mi sueño, verlos a todos felices y con vida con todo en calma de una vez.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y fui a abrir. Delante de ella apareció una figura bastante familiar aunque sin un atisbo de lo que fue antes. Cinna.

—¿Llego muy tarde?—preguntó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un gran paquete en las manos.

—Justo a tiempo, como siempre—le dije mientras le dejaba pasar.

Aún cojeaba un poco, pero ya estaba totalmente recuperado. El Capitolio lo torturó y encerró en la cárcel cuando hizo mi vestido del sinsajo, un claro símbolo del levantamiento. Logramos sacarle con vida cuando destruimos el Capitolio.

Puse las velas al pastel de Sak y las sopló con entusiasmo. Después de abrir los regalos se dio paso a la gran fiesta, que tuvo lugar en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa. A lo largo de la celebración llegaron Effie y Octavia, a la cual ya empezaban a notársele las arrugas aunque siempre que podía las retocaba, Portia la estilista de Peeta en Los juegos del Hambre, Flavius y Venia, los cuales me saludaron con gran entusiasmo, Johanna y Beetee nuestros antiguos compañeros en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco de hace trece años y Madge, mi amiga en el Distrito 12. Todos brindamos a la salud de los presentes y de Nuevo Panem. Estaba siendo una velada maravillosa.

—Otro cumpleaños más, ¿No se siente cada vez más vieja, señorita Everdeen?—dice Gale a mi espalda.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y le amenazo con un palillo mondadientes que queda a escasos centímetros de su garganta.

—Aún puedo darte una paliza

—Sabes que tu fuerte es el arco, Catnip—sonríe con picardía.

Echamos a reír al instante. Ese era uno de los sonidos que más echaría de menos si no hubiera logrado salir con vida de las manos de Capitolio, la risa de Gale.

Prim se acerca a nosotros y rodea con sus manos la cintura de Gale. Le da un beso en el cuello y él enseguida se da la vuelta para tener su cara de frente y encontrarse con sus labios. Miro hacia cualquier otro punto de la sala, hasta que sus risas me confirman que han dejado de hacerse carantoñas.

—¿Aún no te acostumbras?—ríe Prim.

—Lo cierto es que no, que mi hermanita pequeña se de el lote con mi mejor amigo no me entrará en la cabeza jamás—digo fingiendo un escalofrío.

Prim simula enfadarse como si fuera una niña pequeña y se cruza de brazos, lo cual me hace volver a reír. Prim había dejado de ser aquella niña frágil que era cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Ahora era toda una mujer, en la veintena, y llena de vitalidad. Parecía haber olvidado de verdad todo lo sucedido hace trece años, cuando ayudaba a mi madre con las curaciones de gente que acudía a nuestra casa muerta de hambre o con alguna herida. A su corta edad había tenido que soportar grandes cargas, sobre todo la de ver como yo asistía dos años consecutivos a unos Juegos del Hambre. Pero todo había pasado, había rejuvenecido y era feliz. Sobre todo si Gale estaba cerca de ella.

Pese a la diferencia de edad (Gale era seis años mayor que ella), los dos se compenetraban muy bien. Desde pequeña había vivido enamorada de mi mejor amigo en secreto, y no fue hasta hace un par de años que él había dejado de verla como mi hermanita y empezó a tratarla como la mujer que era. No tardó nada en darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que era y quedarse prendado. Realmente me encantaba que estuvieran juntos.

Sigo mirando a los asistentes a la fiesta, todos parecen divertirse y estar pasando un rato agradable. Sus ropas son de tonos claros, lo cual llena aún más de luz el lugar, iluminado por pequeños focos de colores. Pero algo rompe la luz y la armonía. Reconozco los trajes oscuros de los Nova, el equivalente a los Agente de la Paz que teníamos en los Distritos. Invaden mi jardín y noto como buscan a Peeta con la mirada. Son tres y van armados. Me alarmo enseguida y hago ademán de ir hasta ellos, pero Peeta aparece y los aparta del grupo. Algo no va bien.

—Hey, Katniss, ¿Va todo bien?—dice Gale, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No había notado que seguían ahí, observándome—yo también los he visto.

Prim mira a Gale con urgencia y este aprieta su cintura para tranquilizarla, pero sin dejar de mirarme. En eso es igual que yo, aunque todo se haya acabado, seguimos alerta como si de un momento a otro pudiera volver algo capaz de enturbiar nuestra felicidad. Como si nunca pudiéramos vivir en paz, pero…eso es imposible.

Niego con la cabeza e intento forzar una sonrisa.

—Seguro que buscan a Peeta por alguna tontería sobre ese terreno que se disputan dos arrendatarios, siempre están dando la lata con eso—me doy cuenta de que estoy sonando muy forzada y empiezo a desesperarme por intentar quitar hierro al asunto, pero mi comentario parece aplacar a Gale, que vuelve a centrar su atención en Prim.

Decido dejar de comportarme como una neurótica, no debo permanecer siempre alerta o eso acabará por estresarme. Me voy a recorrer el lugar en busca de Sak para ver si está disfrutando de la fiesta. Veo a algunos de sus amigos. Todos juegan y sonríen. Los chicos de mi generación eran muy distintos, no conocían lo que eran los juegos. Peor, casi ni conocían lo que era la comida. Mientras, estos chicos están fuertes y disfrutan de su infancia como deberíamos haberlo hecho nosotros. Como deberían haberlo hecho aquellos que perdieron la vida en los juegos.

—¿Lo pasas bien?—digo a Sak, cuando veo que descansa bajo un árbol después de tanta correría.

—Sí, está siendo una fiesta fantástica mamá—dice él—aunque no entiendo tu regalo. He intentado usarlo, pero…¿Para qué sirve?

Sonrio a mi hijo. Veo que sostiene con impaciencia un cilindro metálico entre sus manos, un cilindro hueco que en la punta tiene la forma de unos labios metidos hacia dentro. Aquel artilugio nos había servido de mucho una vez.

—Es bueno que aprendas cosas nuevas, Sak. Eso es una espita, si la clavas en un árbol, es capaz de darte agua—le confío—espero que nunca tengas que usarla, aunque, es algo importante para mí, guárdala bien.

Supongo que estaba perplejo porque le habíamos regalado algo que confiamos en que no tenga que usar jamás, pero, Haymitch nos había salvado la vida con aquello y me parecía bien que lo guardara. Era como un recuerdo. Sak me asiente, en el mismo momento en el que oigo un disparo a lo lejos. La gente de la fiesta lanza un grito al unísono lo cual me alarma. No tengo tiempo de buscar a Gale, salgo corriendo hacia la zona de la que provino el ruido. Mi primer instinto es llevarme la mano a la espalda en busca de una flecha, pero recuerdo que aquel tiempo en el que siempre iba armada hasta los dientes, había pasado.

Oigo como la gente me llama a gritos, pero no tengo tiempo para prestar atención a nada, salvo a la idea de que Peeta está en peligro. Subo las escaleras de casa corriendo hasta su despacho, el lugar al que Peeta había acompañado a los Nova. La puerta estaba atrancada pero consigo forzarla para entrar.

En el centro del despacho, hallo el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los Nova, rodeado por el resto. Peeta está mirándolo desde su escritorio. Los dos Nova que quedan, un hombre y una mujer, me miran cuando llego y hacen un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza a modo de saludo, corro a los brazos de Peeta quien parece olvidarse que ellos están allí y me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto cuando me despego de él.

Reconozco su mirada al instante: No pasa nada bueno. Peeta se dirige al que parece ser el jefe del pelotón y le asiente. El me hace un saludo militar y comienza a hablar.

—Nos ha llegado información muy importante de una de las zonas de Nuevo Panem—dice con una voz muy ronca—al parecer una serie de rebeldes, antiguos habitantes de El Capitolio pretende volver a instaurar el miedo entre las gentes de Nuevo Panem. Quieren volver a ser los que eran y cuentan con mucha gente que los apoya. De momento sabemos que han alzado una ciudad oculta en la que pretenden hacer algo parecido a los…

La Nova que lo acompaña le da un codazo en las costillas. Ninguno de los que vivimos en la época de Los Juegos del Hambre lo nombramos jamás.

—Pero, ¿Entonces…

Señalo al Nova al que habían pegado un tiro minutos antes. El jefe se rasca las sienes antes de contestar.

—Veníamos a informar de esto al Presidente Mellark cuando se alzó contra él, arma en mano—dice con seriedad—pensamos que es uno de los rebeldes, y si nuestras teorías son ciertas podría estar empezando una rebelión. Si han llegado hasta aquí, no es buena señal.

—Se sabe algo más, ¿Hay pistas sobre su situación?—digo adelantándome a Peeta, quien seguro tiene la misma pregunta en mente.

—La zona de la que nos ha llegado la información sospecha que están a unos kilómetros al sur de su posición, hay mucho movimiento, pero no quieren arriesgarse a mandar gente para investigar, lo cual nos lleva a aquí—nos informa el Nova—¿Cuál es el paso a seguir, señor?

Los dos Nova miran directamente a Peeta.

—Os dirigiréis hacia allí en grupos de cuatro agentes para verificarlo, debemos controlar las posibles amenazas.

—No se preocupe señor, no creo que vuelva a suceder lo de la última vez—intenta tranquilizar la mujer, quien tiene una voz muy suave.

—No sabemos con cuanta gente cuentan, ni con qué medios. Los rebeldes pueden ser de lo más inestables, ¿Recuerdan? Lo más oportuno es espiarlos y decidir que hacer.

Aquellas palabras bastan para dejar de dar frases de esperanza y ponerse directamente al trabajo, a lo que hay que hacer. Nunca pensé que quedara gente que aún quisiera abrazar las creencias del Capitolio, que hubiera gente que aún quisiera someter a los demás. Pero ahora ellos son los más débiles y nosotros los más numerosos, es imposible que vuelva a suceder. Me niego a que regrese la época de Los Juegos del Hambre.


End file.
